1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sole plate structure with shock absorbing effects for roller skates, and more particularly to a sole plate structure including two opposed side plates, movable supports disposed between the side plates at their rear ends, the movable supports being connected to a wheel, and a spring having a rear end connected to the front ends of the movable supports and a front end connected to a threaded shaft secured at the front end of the side plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional sole plate for roller skates. It essentially comprises side plates 4 disposed below a boot 1 and an array of in-line wheels 5 secured between the side plates 4. During roller skating, the skater will often lift the legs or jump, or skate over rugged surfaces. In conventional roller skates, the impact or shock when the roller skates hit the ground surface during these actions cannot be evenly distributed so that it is directly borne by the ankles and feet of the skater, which may lead to foot injuries. Besides, as there is no shock absorbing means disposed between the side plates 4 and the wheels 5, it is not comfortable to skate. These problems are long felt in the art. A sole plate structure that has shock absorbing effects is therefore desirable.